1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting laser power and a laser power correcting device for electrophotographic devices, and more particularly to a laser power correction device that stabilizes print quality and allows variation in print density within individual printing volume units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic devices such as laser printers and copiers, variations in laser power to exposure surfaces (e.g., primarily photosensitive bodies) due to changes in the environment (e.g., the surrounding temperature) and the like can prevent exposure of the photosensitive body at a uniform exposure power. This can lead to uneven print density. Generally, methods such as applying a correction factor to the laser power for each raster period are used so that the laser power on the photosensitive body is the desired value.
However, with the above methods, when laser power is corrected for each raster period, print density can change within individual units of print volume. Thus, a uniform print quality is prevented for each print volume unit.